


Model! Kuroo, Vampire

by mariabumby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariabumby/pseuds/mariabumby
Summary: Assistant Photographer! Kenma meets Model! Kuroo and figures out, hmm. vampire. 2ndPerson POV, Short fic





	

Overexposed photograph, lens flare shooting your eyes dilated. Your eyes asymmetrical, gaze off center. Head trimmed biased to the left side, mounted flash simmering tooting it’s preparation for the next recharge. You wet your eyes, then snap into your next smoulder. if it’s true that photos steal a bit of life each time, I wonder just how many lives you got on your backpocket. You lurch into your next poses and perform a halfway dance of robot manequin, we work through seven other wardrobes and two more set pieces. I’m a studio assistant to a very talented photographer and I take pride in my being observant and the only answer I could muster with you, was that you were immortal, maybe by a little bit. Much to my surprise, discovering on a oddly rainy day, that i was so fricking right. 

 

'don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.’

 

'you know I’m joking right ?'you shoot back incredulously, counting off the obvious as if it was to your defence. This is costume, this is make-up, and the director was going for something gothic, wanting to run with media’s obsession with my colorless pale skin and fine midnight hair. You’re supposed to be busy but your tall looming figure doesn’t know what to do with it’s limbs. We’re fenced off by racks of clothes that we were changing you in and out of in, and you didn’t know what to do with me now that I’m the only assistant that’s left. You pop out the prosthesis, and tap it in my face, see -fake fangs.

 

‘I’ve never seen you walk in the daylight’ I say in a small voice, bored in my white pleated shirt. i fold your discarded clothes, and rife through the hangers.

 

‘all my work hours here are assigned at night’ 

 

‘don’t worry, I won’t serve garlic bread’ and I easily dismiss you with the joke. You should really get into your clothes, mr model with the beady slit eyes. 

 

‘you- frankly I hate garlic bread, but for this case, you better serve it. I’ll prove it to you’

 

‘that you’re not a vampire’ and you recoil visibly from the statement. And the next day drained and uninspired in front of the camera, because you wolfed down a particular delicacy in front of my presence. 

 

‘this doesn’t prove anything’

 

‘okay, mr. tetsurou, don’t bite.’

 

And now I’m not sure if you’re acting now when you were so loud about wanting umbrellas and protection from any kind of sunlight. You keep looking at me to the side, like waiting to get from me some reaction. I sink into my position, disliking this, my co workers are now looking at my direction, while your body is still mime adjusting, looking great for the camera.

 

‘it’s not my problem if you want to sizzle and die’

 

‘but you kept looking at me, mr. assistant, I thought you’d be more interested’ changing room again. And you’re a little bit more persistent with getting the pinned media costume thing right. i help you with your tassles. Mens wear shouldn’t be this complicated.

 

‘you know.. cause you figured I was a vampire’ 

 

I mock threaten to poke you with a bobby pin, and you raise both hands in mock arrest. You stay like this and again, eyes trained on my reaction like looking for a needle with a searchlight.

 

‘I’m responsible for all the shoot’s details. not my fault I’m observant’ the plain truth on me looks like a bored pokerface, only cause I look like the type that doesn’t bother to labor in a lie. I have a timid looking nature, and beside his decked out body i could pass off as a child. 

 

‘how do I do it then. where do I get the blood to drink?’ you challenge

 

We hold each others’ stares for a few seconds, as I ponder on your little test. 

 

‘I don’t know where you get it, but you sneak it in here, pretending it’s wine’

 

You break into a cheshire like grin. You’ve never done that look for camera before, a little cat like, but too unguarded, excited.

 

‘no wait you probably mix it in, with it. your wine stains smell nothing like iron’ I double down.

 

‘you aren’t scared’ you follow. Drape your hands and today’s tree like props to box me in some sort of corner. 

 

‘I have STD.’ you make fake frustrated motions of choking me, I laugh and assure you, yes, yes just a joke.

 

‘and I think you only do pig blood.’

 

You’re beady eyes widen again. Overexposed photograph, lens flare shooting your eyes dilated. your eyes symmetrical now, gaze dead centered. 'do tell me, how you figured that one out --’ he angles his head lifting an eyebrow waiting me to finish his sentence.

 

‘It’s kenma’ I start with a small voice ‘nice to meet you--’

 

‘vampire’ you state with seriousness now, introducing yourself

**Author's Note:**

> aha, first HQ fic


End file.
